Xavier University has an on-going MBS funded research and research training program in Biology, Chemistry and Pharmacy since l972. Projects funded under the Renewal grant which will be supported through May, l980, include research in parasitology, in dermatoglyphics, in X-ray diffraction crystallography, in theoretical modeling of chemical mechanisms, and in behavioral pharmacy. Xavier University desires to expand its MBS research activities in order to offer a larger variety of training experiences to students (four of the five funded projects involve little or no laboratory work but are calculational or statistical in nature) and provide more opportunities for students to assist in research projects (only eleven students assistants are currently allowed though Xavier student enrollment in the biomedical fields has increased 131%, from 281 to 648, since the beginning of the MBS grant). Therefore, four new projects and eleven new students assistantships are proposed. Since we are aware of MBS budget limitations, we are requesting that the following projects be considered for support by the National Cancer Institute: (1) Dr. John Sevenair's project "High Molecular Weight Organic Compounds in the New Orleans Drinking Water: Origin, Characterization, and Screening for Carcinogenic and Mutagenic Activity, and (2) Dr. Michael Brady's project "The Effect of Chronic Exposure to Radiation on the Absorption and Elimination of Drugs". Further, we are requesting that the following projects be considered for support by National Heart, Lung and Blood Institute: (3) Dr. Marcellus Grace's project "A New Approach for Possibly Enhancing Patient Compliance in a New Orleans Area Black Hypertensive Population" and Dr. Richard Ochillo's project "Pharmacodynamics of Muscarine and Potential for Its Use in Experimental Hypertension".